Let This Birthday Be The Death Of My Kitten
by Windsof Change.x
Summary: A little two-shot I wrote for Duke's birthday! Yaoi- Duke.Joey. Don't Own YGO. AU. Tristan gives Duke a birthday, a human who is treated like a cat... He also recieved a book. To bad he didn't finish, or he would have noticed before it was to late. BadSum


_I didn't have time to edit this before i posted it the other day, which is really bad 'cause I'm not sure if there were any mistakes..._

_Uh, and yeah, this was posted for Duke's birthday... I got the idea from a Manga that I've been reading... So I don't really own the idea, it's sort of a copy, but I tried to put it in my own way, if you get what I mean?_

_Anyway; Warnings: The title may decieve, I don't know if I want to kill Joey off or not. Yaoi. OOC. I made Joey a kitty. Confusing name changes._

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUKE!" A brunette yelled as he marched through the door, dragging a blindfolded figure behind him.<p>

"Hey Tristan, uh, whucha got there buddy?" Duke asked nervously, wondering if he would be involved in another of Tristan's kidnap and run situations. He sighed with relief as the taller boy replied, "This is your birthday present, and no, I didn't steal him, nor did I kidnap him. I swear if I wasn't this nice of a friend, I'd take him home myself."

Taking the blindfolded boys hand, Duke led him over to the sofa and slowly sat him down. Stepping back, the green-eyed boy looked over the teen, which didn't look like he was that much younger than himself.

The boy had luscious blonde hair, his bangs just hanging over his blindfolded eyes. He has plump pink lips and his skin looked sun-kissed. Looking down further, Duke noticed the boy had on a sleeveless white waistcoat that was unbuttoned, underneath was a grey belly-top that cut off just above a nice toned abdomen. His tight jeans clung to his hips and hung low, a line of fair coloured hair trailing from his belly button and joining the just visible tuft of neat hair that poked out the top of the jeans hem. He wore army boots, loosely laced to finish of his outfit.

Upon closer inspection, Duke noticed a collar around his neck and little golden cat ears poking out the top of his blonde locks. He had leather bands attached to his wrists that had chains going up to the collar.

Duke cooed as he saw the cat ears flatten. The poor thing must have been scared to death. Turning around the black haired teen thanked Tristan, who gave a thumbs up, threw him the keys and a wink before saying goodbye and walking out the door, promptly closing it behind him, not before giving Duke the guide that had come with the present, and before telling the dice-master that this boy was referred to as a 'Cat'.

Duke turned back to the cat and sighed sweetly, "Let's get this blindfold off shall we?" and then proceeded to remove the material that restricted the boys' eye-sight.

As the blindfold was removed, the blonde opened up his eyes and looked around the room. He paused, however, when his eyes came into contact with a pair of bright green ones. Blinking his own honey-brown eyes slowly, the cat jumped up and licked Duke's face, who stepped back startled. Thinking he must have done something wrong, the blonde's ears drooped and his eyes filled with unnecessary tears. The boy's bottom lip jutted out, a single pointed tooth making its way and catching the upper lip behind it.

Duke couldn't help but coo at the boy; he was just too cute for his own good. Seeing the honey eyes glisten with tears, he moved forward and lifted a hand to brush away the tears that had fallen, "Now, now, there's no need to cry little one. I was startled, you did nothing wrong." The black haired boy explained softly.

Liking the feel of the coarse fingers on his cheek, the blonde purred in approval and nuzzled the tanned hand. Dukes green eyes softened as he watched the younger boy turn his face and lick his palm and then continued to nuzzle. Yes, the boy was defiantly too cute for his own good. Moving to sit down next to the purring boy, Duke moved his other hand and ran it through the blonde locks, stopping to rub a golden ear between his fingers and thumb. The cat gave a mew of approval and laid down on the sofa, his head moving into the older boys lap.

"I think we should name you, don't you?" the blonde looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, "Agh, you're just so cute!" the latter grinned like a cat and then yawned, sat up and moved to sit in the elders lap and nuzzled his head under Duke's chin. The feeling of the blonde hair against his neck made the green eyed boy giggle. "I'm thinking of calling you Jounouchi… like that?" the cat purred and nuzzled more. "And I'll call you Joey for short?" Jounouchi turned his head and licked Duke's neck before looking up into the green orbs and blinking.

In a small voice, Jounouchi spoke, "Jounouchi like Master Duke. Master Duke hold Jounouchi?"

Looking slightly confused, the birthday boy reached over and grabbed the book that Tristan had given him. Flicking open the book, he read the introduction. Well, he tried to, but Jounouchi kept pawing at his dice-earring which was quite distracting.

'_Chapter 1: __Introduction._

_Reading this book would insure that you have just bought/received a brand new cat._

_All new cats are issued with blindfolds, this is because as soon as a cat makes eye contact with a human, be it man or woman, that cat would be forever loyal to that one person._

_The cat will often refer to you as 'Master' or will add '-Sama' to the end of your name._

_Be sure that there is only one cat in your household, if two are in the same home and only one has a master, both will become territorial and both shall fight over who is the most loyal to you. Cats often come tied up as they have awful habits of trying to escape a place that there master is not in._

_Cat's do not always speak, but one of the cat's very first words would always be, "__Please hold me.__" When a cat asks this, they generally mean, please take them and make them yours forever, or let them take you. It all depends on the gender, but if both cat and master are same gender, it usually rides on the height difference. Same gender, the taller always takes, no matter if the taller is younger and smaller is older; the tallest always takes the smallest._'

Thinking that was enough reading for now, Duke placed the book down and looked at Jounouchi who was nibbling on his dice-earring. '_**He wants me to take him? But I've only just got him, wouldn't that be awkward? I'll read more of the book later when hes asleep. Maybe there will be an alternative.**_'

Coughing a little, Duke shifted a bit, "Hey, Joey, how about we go and get you out of those chains and then get you some food?"

Jounouchi yipped and hopped off the elders lap and sat on the floor. He held up his hands, his big honey-brown eyes looking up through blonde bangs and jutting his bottom lip, the single pointed tooth making an appearance again.

Duke blushed, Jounouchi looked so vulnerable.

Grabbing the keys, Duke unlocked the chains from the leather bands they were attached to and then moved to take the chains from the collar. Jounouchi stretched his arms their full span and then licked Duke's face as the latter bent down to unlock the collar from around his thin neck.

"Do you want to keep the collar on or not?" Jounouchi nodded his head, a signal that he wanted to keep it on.

"It shows you're my master, Duke-Sama!" Jounouchi yipped.

Duke looked confused and then looked sceptic as Jounouchi's collar turned from a pathetic brown to a lush black leather with green studs all the way round. As the dice-master examined the collar, he noticed there was now no way for it to come off, he also spotted a few tiny emeralds on the front in a big gap between a few studs, the emeralds spelling out 'Joey'.

Grinning again, his pointed tooth becoming part of the cuteness appeal, Jounouchi reached up his arms and blinked innocently. Duke took the hint and bent down, his arms moving around the cats lithe waist, the latter's arms wrapping around his neck. Jounouchi purred into Duke's ear and nipped at it, making the elder shiver.

"Please hold me." Jounouchi nuzzled the black haired boys' ear and cheekily licked the shell. He pouted as Duke moved back and out of the warm embrace. His honey-eyes filled with tears as he thought he made a wrong move once again. Duke repeated his earlier action of brushing away the tears with his fingers. "Why won't Master Duke hold Jounouchi? Is Jounouchi not good enough for Master Duke? Jounouchi will change if it makes Master Duke happy. Jounouchi would do anything to make his Master happy, anything in the entire world!"

'_**He wants to change himself because I won't hold him? Oh poor baby Joey.**_'

"Why are you so desperate for me to hold you, Kitten?" Duke asked softly.

"Jounouchi has been left alone for so long. Jounouchi doesn't think he's good enough for anyone, but then Master Duke came along and finally picked Jounouchi. No one ever wanted Jounouchi, they all thinked he was nothing but weird. All the others were picked because they had normal hair. Jounouchi was always called a freak because he had unusual hair and he didn't deserve to be loved because he was just a light-haired moron." Jounouchi looked away as his eyes filled with tears once again. Unable to hold them in, he let out a cry and dived into the pillows on the sofa and buried himself.

"Oh Kitten, you aren't weird. You're unique, you're special." Jounouchi sniffed and his head moved a little, his ears picking up the slightest. "C'mon Joey, look at me." Jounouchi looked up, his eyes puffy and his cheeks wet. His blonde hair clung to his tear stained face and his bangs framed his eyes. Duke inwardly gasped, Jounouchi was absolutely beautiful. "Now Kitten, listen to me carefully. You aren't weird; you're not a freak, or a moron. You are absolutely, 100% unique. You're hair isn't odd, it's one of the most beautiful colours for a kitten like you."

'_**I've only just met the cat and I'm already saying this stuff? Man, I think I'm losing the plot.**_'

"Master Duke really means those things about Jounouchi?" the blonde asked, hope shimmering in his eyes. Seeing Duke nod; the cat hopped up and hugged the elder tightly. "Thank you Duke-Sama!" he squealed.

Laughing, Duke brought his arms round and hugged his birthday present. He let out a low groan as Jounouchi nibbled his ear again and whispered, "Please hold me."

Duke hid his face in the blonde hair and sighed, "I'll say this once, okay Kitten? This is my first day with you; I couldn't possibly take you already. But we will get there eventually. So don't worry, and don't worry about crying, I'm not rejecting you entirely, okay?"

He felt a nod against the side of his head and smiled. '_**Joey understands why I can't do this, he really understands.**_'

Duke felt a weight on his shoulder, and soft breaths against his neck. Pulling back just slightly, he saw that Jounouchi had fallen asleep. Picking up the short boy in his arms and carried him to the main bedroom. The black haired boy laid the cat on the bed and removed all his clothes but his boxers and then redressed him in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt that appeared to be a few sizes too big. Duke removed the covers and then placed the lithe boy in the bed and then walked over to his closet to change clothes as well.

He walked out of his room and into the living room where he then picked up the book and then walked back into his bedroom. He stopped in the door at for a moment and watched the younger teen sleep. Duke closed his eyes and laughed while shaking his head and then moved over to close the curtains and switched on his bedside lamp. He then climbed into bed and pulled up the cover. He sat the pillows up and got comfy and then opened the book to continue reading.

'_Chapter 2: __Taking care of a Cat._

_Cats are much like other animals, they all need to be fed, watered, bathed, but most of all, they need love._

_Bathing should happen daily, if not, every two or three days. Cats aren't like most animals, so they aren't able to clean themselves. The bathing process for a cat will also consist of help from ones master. This is because a cat will trust no one but his or her master. This means that sending them to get cleaned like you would a dog is out of the question._

_Food is fairly easy; this is the most human feature of a cat, since they eat mostly the same as a normal human being would. The same with a cats drink, they drink all human drinks, but alcohol is defiantly out of the question if said cat is too young._

_The love part is obvious. As in the previous chapter, when a cat says 'Please hold me.' it generally means they want to feel all the love you have to offer, no matter what gender. The master may say no, but keep in mind that a cat can only last-'_

And that was as far as Duke could get before Jounouchi curled himself up in his lap. Giving a slight chuckle, the elder smiled affectionately down at the cat curled in his lap and folded the corner of his page down and put the book in his draw. He turned the bedside lamp of and gently slid his way down the bed and laid down, he turned to his side and laid Jounouchi down, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the blonde into him. Duke buried his head in Jounouchi's hair and breathed the unique sent.

"Oh Kitten." He sighed before dropping off into a peaceful sleep with his newest birthday present.

* * *

><p>The next day the two woke up and Duke smiled when he saw Jounouchi looking down at himself and he chuckled at the confused look the blonde wore.<p>

"Jounouchi didn't change last night." Jounouchi pouted and looked up at Duke who had a smile plastered on his face. Seeing that smile made Jounouchi look happy as well. "Jounouchi do good?" he asked softly.

Ruffling the blondes hair and stroking one of the cat ears, Duke kissed Jounouchi's forehead, "Yes, Joey did good." He then looked around the room and sighed, "Come on Kitten, shower time."

Jounouchi blushed, "Duke-Sama and Jounouchi shower together?" he squeaked. Laughing again, Duke kissed one of the red cheeks and nodded. "O-okay." the blonde stammered.

"Come on then Joey."

Duke slipped out of bed and held a hand out to the cat who took hold of it before the former could even blink. He smiled at the enthusiasm Jounouchi was letting off and with that he set off towards the bathroom. As he entered the room, he walked to the shower and switched it on and toyed with the taps until the water was the right temperature. He slowly let go of Jounouchi's hand and started removing his clothes, once he was in his boxers he signalled for Jounouchi to do the same. Once they were both in their boxers, both blushed. Duke started pulling his down and the blonde followed suit a few seconds later. Once both wore no clothes, they both moved under the spray of the water.

As soon as the water droplets hit Jounouchi, he mewled and tried to run out, only to run into a well-toned body.

"Don't worry Joey, the water won't hurt you. I won't let it, okay? Now come on, move back under so I can help you clean yourself." Duke took one of his hands and pulled the shorter boy into his chest. Slowly moving back under the water spray, Duke and Jounouchi stood there for a few moments.

They stayed under and slowly Duke reached down and got the shampoo and lathered up Jounouchi's hair, the latter purring all the time. Duke tilted the honey-eyed boys head back and made sure to tell the blonde to close his eyes so the soap didn't get in his eyes. Once he rinsed Jounouchi's, he washed his own hair. Both decided it would be less awkward if they washed themselves.

Once the shower was finished with, they both walked out and dried themselves off. Wrapping the towels round their waists, Duke took Jounouchi's hand again and walked him to the bedroom again. Duke sat the cat on the bed and walked over to the closet and picked out his clothes for the day, he dropped the towel and out the corner of his eye he saw the blonde blush. He laughed lowly and pulled a clean pair of boxers on. He moved and threw a black, skin tight jumper and a pair of grey track pants.

He studied his clothes and then looked back at the cat on his bed. He picked out another t-shirt, an orange one, and a pair of black track pants. He got some new boxers from his draw and gave them to Jounouchi. When the latter looked at him in confusion, Duke smiled lightly.

"I take it you were never the one to put your clothes on? Someone else did it for you?"

"Jounouchi didn't dress himself, no, never."

Nodding, Duke went and dressed the cat, kissing the latter's cheek whenever he blushed.

They continued their day watching movies, and Duke looked after Jounouchi, he did everything the book said.

Days passed and Jounouchi didn't once say, 'Please hold me.'

Little did Duke notice that as the days went past, Jounouchi eventually got weaker and weaker? Too bad Duke never got back to the book, or he would have realised before Jounouchi fainted five days later.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'm not even sure if I like the way this turned out... I was hoping it would be longer also, but it looks like I hoped falsley right?<em>

_Oh well, I'll try get the second/last chapter up in a few days, since I'm working on a SetoXJoey/Jounouchi fic..._

_I shouldn't think uploading will take that long, but we'll see..._

_Adios!  
><em>


End file.
